Trusty Trunky
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series = 22 |series_no = 22.04 |number = 516 |released = * 7th August 2018 * 6th September 2018 * 7th September 2018 * 10th October 2018 * 14th October 2018 * 23rd November 2018 * 3rd December 2018 * 4th December 2018 * 14th April 2019 |previous = Confusion Without Delay |next = What Rebecca Does |season = Series 22 |season_no = 22.04 }} :“Trusty Trunky, I know her. She's helped me before."'' :―Ashima recognising Trusty Trunky. Trusty Trunky is the fourth episode of the twenty-second series. Plot Thomas is working on the Indian Railway. Whilst in the shunting yards, Thomas is reunited with Ashima and is introduced to Rajiv who boasts about his crown which he claims makes him royal. Noor Jehan then tells him off for saying that, stating that a crown doesn't make him royal. Thomas is surprised when he sees several animals in the yards, including chickens, goats and elephants. He is also shocked when Ashima tells him about elephants being in the shunting yards when engines were busy. He gets a fright when he believes an elephant is shunting behind him, but it's revealed to be Shankar shunting his trucks for him to pull. Thomas is amazed by what he sees in India while delivering his trucks; palaces, high bridges and several animals, including goats on top of carriages, cows sleeping on the track and elephants wandering around the countryside. While thinking that it sounds like animals run the railway (and daydreaming about an elephant as the Fat Controller running the railway), he accidently derails in a paddy field. He sees Rajiv and asks for his help, saying that Rajiv could get a crown for helping him out. After some time of waiting, an elephant approaches Thomas. Although he is scared of the giant animal, Thomas is surprised when she lifts him back onto the tracks and washes him off. While Rajiv is annoyed at how Thomas has just got himself back onto the tracks, Ashima recognises the elephant as Trusty Trunky, who has also helped her out. Rajiv becomes annoyed when Trusty Trunky almost sprays him and his crown with water, although Thomas and Ashima laugh at her washing Thomas. Characters * Thomas * Ashima * Rajiv * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Sir Topham Hatt * The Indian Breakdown Cranes * The Brown Tender Engine * The Grey Tender Engine * The Maroon Tank Engine * The Purple Tank Engine * The Purple Tender Engine * A Diesel Shunter * The Indian Fashion Designer * Percy * Emily * Ferdinand Locations * India ** Varkala Railway Station ** Taj Mahal ** The Indian Beam Bridge ** The Indian Paddy Field * Island of Sodor ** Knapford ** Sir Topham Hatt's Office Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt USA and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * This episode marks the first of several things: ** Ashima's first appearance in an episode. ** Rajiv's first speaking role and first appearance in an episode. ** The first episode written by Becky Overton since the nineteenth series episode, Wild Water Rescue. ** The first episode to take place in India. * Nikhil Parmar, Sheena Bhattessa and Sanjeev Bhaskar join the voice cast. * This is the second episode to be named after an animal with a name, the first being the fifth series episode, Gordon and the Gremlin. * This is the first production since The Great Race to feature Tina Desai as part of the voice cast. * This is the only episode of the twenty-second series set in India where Charubala does not appear. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Here Comes the Steam Team! de:Auf Trunky ist Verlass es:Trompita ja:トラスティー・トランキー pl:Słonica ru:Слон спешит на помощь Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes